


Little Angel  Kinktober Day Nine - Sub/Dom - Quefish

by Blackrayvn



Series: Kinktober [9]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), BDSM, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Canon Gay Character, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Sex, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Teeth, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Crowley is waiting for Aziraphale at his flat.They haven't missed a day of October,it's time to experiment and Crowleywill lead the way, of his little Angel
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kinktober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Little Angel  Kinktober Day Nine - Sub/Dom - Quefish

**Author's Note:**

> Light BDSM, kind of
> 
> NSFW
> 
> Kinktober

**Kinktober Day Nine - Sub/Dom - (Quefish)**

_Little Angel_

**[Kinktober Playlist - Click for Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi7Cr_Ag0P6U1ImVRB3S6UTx) **

Crowley paced in his flat; he wasn't tired; he wasn't bored. He was frustrated; a little angel was supposed to be here on time. It was a new day in October, and Crowley hadn't heard from Aziraphale, even though they had decided that they would try something new each day in October. He hadn't heard from his angel and had already had himself worked up for what the new day would bring.

Every once in a while, Crowley would feel a pulse of something rip through his flat; it wasn't the first time he had felt this; it was at least once a year around this time. All he did know was that it wracked his body each time until he needed to take care of issues, and at times desperately take care of them.

Now here he was in his flat, being pulsated into needing to do something, and he was going to do it to Aziraphale. He became more on edge with each pulse, more wanton, basically hornier; where was Aziraphale?

Giving in, Crowley finally called his angel, finding him answering the phone in the one place he didn't want Aziraphale to be. He was still at the bookshop.

"Aziraphale, aren't you supposed to be here?"

"What it's so early, Crowley, why are you up?"

"My little angel, it's after three, you were told to be here at ten."

"Oh, oh dear, I am sorry, my dear, I'll be there in a bit, let me..."

"No, little angel, come here, now."

The tone in which Crowley was demanding, no commanding Aziraphale to get to his flat, sent shivers down his spine; there were no more words to utter, there was something in the way Crowley sounded.

"Yes, my dear, be right there."

"Better."

Aziraphale blinked at the phone, hearing it hang up from the other end. Standing there was a light touch of fear, anxiousness, want? Grabbing his belongings, Aziraphale headed for Crowley's house, wanting to snap himself there, but Crowley could wait a bit longer, he thought, smiling widely to himself.

Crowley heard the knock on the door, it opened for Aziraphale; looking around, he didn't see Crowley at first, but as he looked down the long hallway, he found him leaning against the far wall, waiting.

Glasses off, arms folded. Aziraphale stopped, trying to ground himself from outwardly showing the tremble that wracked his body. Crowley felt the light pulse from Aziraphale, nervous, wanting. Lifting his finger, Crowley motioned for Aziraphale to come to him, which Aziraphale quickly did.

The moment they were within a few feet of each other. Another pulse ripped through the flat, hard, humming, demanding. Unexpectedly Aziraphale gasped loudly as his wings snapped out, dropping everything he was carrying, his eyes ignited as his breathing stopped. Crowley smirked, knowing what the pulses did, he lived it every year, but this was perfect, watching his angel fall apart that easily.

"Crow...oh, fuc'"

As the pulse hit him, Crowley let his wings covered in stardust, and starlight erupt from his back, lights and dust filling the air. Letting the pulse consume him, his breath hitching, fangs descended, scales appeared on the tender underside of his arms, under his eyes, delicate, iridescent beautiful.

Aziraphale breathed again as the pulse died down; Crowley couldn't help the grin, nor the predatory feelings taking him over as he watched his angel. Still, the pulsing hum was there; Aziraphale couldn't pull his wings back in; he was barely above begging. Looking at his demon, Aziraphale was sure that he had just become Crowley's dinner.

Crowley smirked; god had created that smirk to drive Aziraphale insane he would swear by that; he tried one more time to put his wings back, the idea was good, but Crowley was watching. Watching every feather, every move, Crowley was feral; his eyes and posture gave him away, and if Aziraphale moved again, he was going to strike. Crowley moved his hands over his scales, soft, smooth, wanting to feel what they would feel like in those feathers on that angel. His angel.

Aziraphale frustrated, flustered with his spine on fire, shook out his wings thoroughly, trying to relieve some tension in them. Crowley watched multiple sets of wings fluff out and stretch, they brushed by him, without meaning, his hand shot out and grabbed Aziraphale's wing by the second arm, careful not to damage any of his aulas.

Aziraphale eyes widened just as a pulse ripped through them, the trees seemingly bending with it. Aziraphale's body was pulled into Crowley's his eyes ignited, his spine on fire curling into his stomach, he groaned against him, not meaning too, but it was enough to set his demon ferally on him.

Crowley's hands were on fire, Aziraphale could feel them on his wings, and as much as it hurt, he needed it, it didn't hurt enough. Aziraphale pushed against and into it with a needful moan. That was all Crowley needed to hear; to feel, fingers gripped further up on Aziraphale's wings into his scapular feathers, the resounding groan as heat and touch ran through made the demon need to dominate his angel.

Crowley's mouth on fire found its way onto the sensitive skin of Aziraphale's neck. Aziraphale turned his head to let Crowley have him, fangs grazing over the overheated flesh, a sudden sharp pain. Teeth descending into flesh, a split tongue running over the flesh, tasting the copper and honey-flavored blood that touched his tongue, Crowley pushed his angel to the ground.

Crowley snapped, Aziraphales clothes went somewhere, where? Who the hell cared, hands dragged over the angel's body, leaving red marks from the heat, a panting angel needed more and wantonly moaned against his demon. Wings of white wrapped around them, Crowley's wings shot out and pinned his wings to the ground, holding Aziraphale in place.

Crowley's mouth brushed over Aziraphales before demanding entrance; as his mouth parted with a puff of air, Crowley devoured him, pressing a knee between his angel's legs, up against his thigh. Feeling how hard Aziraphale was, Crowley ground himself against Aziraphale, making him feel them together; Aziraphale arched up against him, chasing that friction he so needed.

"Are you going to be good for me, Angel?"

"Yes, please."

"Do as I say, angel."

Crowley had never had Aziraphale like this; he had never seen his angel wanton; he had decided long ago that Aziraphale couldn't be like, well like this. Crowley was eating this up; his wings kept Aziraphale pinned, he slid serpentine down his body, letting his tongue slid up both sides of his angel's cock. The resulting buck he got from Aziraphales hips was beautiful...

"Uh, uh...angel," he grinned.

What the demon wasn't ready for was when his angel started to beg him, in earnest, for anything...

"Please, oh god, please...Crowley, please, I need you, please."

At that moment, a pulse hit them both; Crowley's mouth buried Aziraphale's cock into the back of his throat with a groaning need.

Aziraphale's fingers clawed into the ground, his hips pushing deeper into Crowley's mouth, no sound escaped him, only broken begs and pleadings. Crowley hollowed his cheeks and fucked Aziraphale with his mouth when he felt a twitch, he knew that twitch, and he backed off. The sound that Aziraphale made was desperate and pleading, a very feral Crowley, backed up and flipped his angel onto his knees and hands. Aziraphale looked behind him and only saw that smirk; his legs went weak, letting his forehead hit the ground.

Watching his angel's forehead touch the ground, the realization of just how far gone Aziraphale was and how much he could do with him. With a viscously evil grin, he clawed down the middle of Aziraphale's spin, his head coming up from the ground only to find Crowley's fingers intertwined in his hair, pulling him into a harder arch.

"Oh, angel, you hedonistically filthy angel, you're going to turn around, you are going to let me fuck your mouth, and you are going to use that obscenely sinful tongue on my cock like you do when you eat cheesecake."

Crowley tugged slightly harder, thoroughly enjoying the keening of his angel, entirely in his control. Aziraphale turned towards Crowley and locked eyes with him, his fingers undoing Crowley's pants, ~snap~, the clothing gone, Aziraphales eyes blew wide, opening his mouth, he waited. Crowley grinned,

"Such a filthy angel, waiting for a demon to fuck your mouth...how delicious."

Aziraphale's eyes closed partly as he groaned every word Crowley said went through his spine and into his cock.

Crowley's fingers wound into Aziraphale's hair pulling his mouth onto his cock; he shuddered at the heat of his angel's mouth; he pulled harder, making it a point to hit his gag reflex; he wanted to hear his angel choke on him. Aziraphale pushed him down his throat desperately, a hand reached and grabbed hold of Aziraphale's wing, dragging claws against the skin, Aziraphale trembled and moaned into Crowley's cock. Pushing harder into his angel's mouth, he could feel himself edging closer to cumming down his throat. He wasn't done with his angel yet. Crowley pulled himself out of Aziraphale's mouth, watching the drool on his angel's chin, the shine on his lips as that sinful tongue licked at it.

"Aziraphale, do you remember a statue I have? I am about to do that to you, but not without you begging for it. Let me hear my filthy angel beg for a demon to defile them, to fuck them, to tear you apart and leave you wanton, as I make you cum with me inside you. Beg angel."

Aziraphale was about to complain about the crass words, when another pulse ripped through him, his back arched, his breathing stopped, and his eyes flared, his body glowed, as his demon gathered more scales along with more sensitive parts of his body. They crawled onto his stomach, just under his throat, and Aziraphale needed to touch them, he needed to feel them, he needed him now.

"Please, Crowley, please."

"Are you going to be good? Do you want me to take you in any way I like? Slow, Hard, anyway? Do be a good little angel."

Oh, god please, Crowley, yes please.""

Crowley had no patience left and needed to destroy his angel; he wanted to fuck him, to feel him squeeze around him, to hear him scream his name, not call it, not plead it, he needed to make his angel scream it. His molten eyes flames, blown out, watching and listening, Aziraphale was his prey, and Crowley was the hunter this time. Crowley spun Aziraphale around, pushing him down, his wings pinned to the ground by his own, sliding his finger into him, he still gave him a moment. It didn't take a moment before Aziraphale was fucking it backward,

"Please, oh god, please more, now, please."

Crowley started to fuck him with three fingers, opening him, still not fast enough for either.

"Fuck this."

Crowley snapped and would explain it later; Aziraphale was miracled open; Crowley bit into his neck and thrust into him. Aziraphale clenched against him, the sudden intrusion and the mind fuck of being opened by a miracle, he gasped on broken breaths. Crowley fucked him, hard only to have Aziraphale begging and pleading for him to be harder, the demon inside Crowley was being tempted and easily pulled from within him.

Crowley's hands gripped plush hips. His hips were slamming into Aziraphale, the sounds his angel was making, this was more than he could handle, his body heated up, he let go of any semblance of not being a demon, and pulled back on one of Aziraphale's wings, arching him up against, him.

Crowley's body was hot, burning, pain, and desire crawled through Aziraphale; he called out his name, needing more. Crowley's mouth burning, leaving a trail of marks and bites; Aziraphale turned his head to look behind him, only to have Crowley pull harder on his wing, he almost screamed as his wing was pulled and Crowley thrust into him, with a rather hard thrust.

"Fuck your hand, Principality; I want to watch a Principality cum in his hand while a demon fucks him."

Aziraphale came undone at his words, his hand following his orders, wrapping around his cock he stroked in time with Crowley fucking him.

"Please, please."

Aziraphale begged, and a demon grinned, making his angel wait.

"I am not done yet, Principality, you wait till I am ready."

A throaty cry left Aziraphale, Crowley let go of his wing and pushed him forward onto his elbows, his ass raised higher for him, and the angel arched, his cock still in his hand. That was it for Crowley,

"Cum for me, Principality, let me see how filthy of an angel you really are, for me,"

Aziraphale stroked himself faster; it only took a moment, as Crowley fucked him unmercifully from behind. Crowley felt the angel clench spasmodically around his cock; he came inside his angel when Crowley heard his name, screamed out into his flat, fucking him harder for a moment through his orgasm.

A pulse ran through them, and they collapsed. Their breathing hitching as their hearts raced. Aziraphale giggled after and unexpected muscle spasm and caught the attention of Crowley, who was laying there.

"What the hell, Aziraphale...where are we?"

His eyes shifted to look at him. Aziraphale, at some point, had figured it out and pointed towards a tree near the water...

"It's a ley line Crowley, maybe you should block it, or you could leave it."

Crowley grinned and pulled his angel closer to him. Gentle fingers danced over skin that had been scratched, little burn marks, teeth. Crowley lovingly caressed feathers, kissed his neck, slowly Crowley took care of Aziraphale; it wasn't a clam thing; it was an all-devouring moment in time.

With a snap, Crowley had miracled a damp cloth, cooling water within it. Placing it on Aziraphale's body, he loved him, slowly bringing him down from the peak that he had sent his angel. Crowley took care of him, a gentle touch, a lightly whispered praise. Crowley loved Aziraphale, and he showed it openly now as he took care of his little angel.

"Oh, no, I think it's just fine, at least once a year..."

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Well, maybe for these holidays...Happy Halloween," he laughed.


End file.
